


Tasty

by turnupfortrash



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Axel is a tease, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: What could possibly be so distracting for Mick and Mark?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [TheBustyStClair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBustyStClair/gifts).



> I'm doing a daily word count as my own kind of version of nanowrimo. This means when I get stuck on my actual fics, you're going to get weird drabbles like this.  
> I'm not even sorry.  
> Come talk to me on my tumblr [biggerharkness](biggerharkness.tumblr.com)

“I mean, it just doesn’t make sense.” Mark said, shaking his head in astonishment.

“What are you going on about?” Mick grunted, absently fiddling with his gun.

“ _T_ _hat!”_ Mark motioned towards the other side of the room with a nod.

Mick turned around and cursed, “Oh for _fucks sake_.”

Lisa walked in the room and saw the two men staring, mouths hanging open. “What are you two going on about?”

Both of the men mumbled incoherently and Mark tried to gesture with his hands. Lisa looked across the room and finally got the picture.

“Oh boys,” she shook her head and giggled, perching herself in a chair to see how far they would take this.

“It’s just so…” Mark started.

“I know, man. I know.” Mick finished.

Lisa watched as they slowly moved closer, eyes fixated on the other side of the room. Drawn in, seemingly unaware, by the show being put on. The pair startled as Leonard walked into the room, cutting their path off. Len turned, tapping Axel on the shoulder.

Axel pulled his headphones out of his ears, and the lollipop out of his mouth. “What’s up, boss?”

“Those idiots behind me are drooling over your short shorts and aren’t getting any work done.”

“What, these shorts?” Axel gestured to the word _Tasty_ spread across his ass, eyes wide in an attempt at innocence. However it was hard to hide the mirth present.

“Hey!” Shawna exclaimed as she entered the room, “Why are you wearing my shorts?!”

Everyone turned to look at her, Mick and Mark startled from their no doubt inappropriate thoughts. Axel cackled, walking over and throwing an arm around each man.

“Always a pleasure, boys!” he said, loudly kissing each one on the cheek.


End file.
